


Threesome

by Aidenine



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Other, Relationship(s), Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidenine/pseuds/Aidenine
Summary: Black podczas misji w przyszłości spotyka Cage'a, który zdecydowanie zyskał na wyglądzie. Dowiaduje się, również ciekawych rzeczy, jakie czekają go w tych czasach. Jedno jest pewne, tego wieczoru zmienią się jego plany.
Relationships: Erron Black/Johnny Cage
Kudos: 7





	Threesome

Erron mimo swoich lat na karku nie mógł powiedzieć, że znudził się życiem. Wbrew temu, że widział już tyle rzeczy, cały czas coś go zaskakiwało. Nawet jako samotny wilk, nigdy nie narzekał na nudę. Tym bardziej że jakiś czas temu zawiązał współpracę z bardzo ciekawym zleceniodawcą. Ów jegomość miał interesującą możliwość wysyłania go w dowolny moment czasu, by tam likwidował, kogo trzeba. Dla Blacka nie była to jedynie kwestia bardzo dobrej zapłaty, chodź, to cenił najbardziej. Dzięki temu miał w swoim życiu powiew świeżości, który sprawiał mu podwójną przyjemność. 

Tym razem został wysłany około ćwierć wieku w przyszłość. Dla niego to bez różnicy gdzie  
i kiedy. Zawsze po wykonanej pracy miał trochę czasu, by się zabawić w nowym otoczeniu. Bez żadnych konsekwencji. Jego szef miał kontrolę nad jego poczynaniami. Po powrocie do swoich czasów wszystko wracało do stanu, jakby go tam nie było, oczywiście poza nowymi zwłokami. Taki miał też zamysł na ten dzień. Zabić ofiarę, porozglądać się po mieście, upić się i wrócić. Plan idealny. Jednak nie często bywał w przyszłości i nadal wiele rzeczy go intrygowało. Raz jedyny udało mu się spotkać siebie z przeszłości. Tylko dlatego, że pamiętał gdzie w tym momencie przebywał. To był miły wieczór, nieczęsto ma okazję wypić z samym sobą i porównać jak udało mu się zmienić. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mu się spotkać przyszłego siebie, o ile oczywiście nie był już martwy. W co z jego umiejętnościami szczerze wątpił.

Teraz Black powoli podążał za swoim celem. Jako najemnik miał to wyćwiczone do perfekcji, każde kolejne zlecenie jedynie szlifowało jego umiejętności. Nie musiał nawet za bardzo skupiać się na tym konkretnym zadaniu. Cel nie był zbyt bystrym osobnikiem. To dla niego tylko czysta formalność.

Był coraz bliżej wykonania zlecenia. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku właśnie wyszedł z baru tylnym wyjściem. To jego moment. Tam niezauważalnie pozbędzie się go i w końcu będzie miał czas dla siebie. Szybszym krokiem więc zbliżył się do drzwi.

W tej chwili jednak zaniepokoiły go nagle głośne krzyki na zapleczu. Szybko wyciągnął jeden z rewolwerów i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Rozejrzał się, a w jego polu widzenia znalazła się jedna osoba.  
I nie był to jego cel, a co gorsza, gdy postać się odwróciła, z trudnością, lecz jednak rozpoznał w niej Johnny'ego pieprzonego Cage'a. 

Zastygł w miejscu podobnie jak wspomniany mężczyzna. Nie wierzył, własnym oczom. Cage nie miał na sobie nic, co by błyszczało. Wyglądał o wiele dojrzalej i, aż przeraził się, jak nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Chciał sam siebie postrzelić za tą myśl, ale kurwa, przyszły Johnny był jebanym przystojniakiem.

Stracił rachubę czasu, ile już tak wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem. Cage wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. W końcu jednak to żołnierz obudził się pierwszy, przymrużył oczy i wskazał na najemnika.

– Wbiłeś się w stare wdzianko. To kryzys wieku średniego? – zapytał ze śmiechem żołnierz.

Erron w tym momencie oprzytomniał i schował broń do kabury.

– Nie jestem Black'iem z tych czasów. – sprostował szybko, mając nadzieję, że ten zrozumie.

Mężczyzna wydawał się na początku trochę oszołomiony, lecz po chwili potrząsnął głową twierdząco.

– To właściwie wiele tłumaczy. Zapytałbym się, więc co tutaj robisz, ale domyślam się, że właśnie przeszkodziłem ci w pracy, prawda? 

Erron znów jakby obudził się z transu. 

– Kurwa. – przeklął, przypominając sobie o zadaniu. Poderwał się z miejsca z zamiarem wyminięcia żołnierza, lecz ten szybko mu to udaremnił, łapiąc go za ramię.

– Czekaj. Koleś pewnie już jest gdzieś daleko. Złapiesz go jutro, a dzisiaj może dasz się zaprosić na piwo? Zgaduję, że twoja podróż nie ma zbyt wielkiego wpływu na tę linię czasu?

Najemnik przetwarzał dokładnie jego słowa. Johnny właśnie zaprosił go na pogaduchy w barze. To zdecydowanie jego najdziwniejsza misja dotychczas. Wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku.

– Słuchaj, nie każ mi się zajmować, też tobą, mam co robić, a my nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – odwrócił się napięcie i ruszył do przodu.

– Jeszcze. – usłyszał za sobą. Znów przystanął. Coś czuł, że nie dane mu będzie skończyć szybko pracę. Odwrócił się marszcząc brwi.

– Co masz na myśli?

Cage uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Wiedział, że to przyciągnie jego uwagę.

– Ty z przyszłości i ja całkiem nieźle się dogadujemy – powiedział z uśmiechem – Więc może jednak przełożysz polowanie na później i dasz mi szansę udowodnić moje słowa? Tak się składa, że zmierzałem do baru spotkać się właśnie z tobą – mówiąc to, wskazał na niego plalem, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. I słusznie, bo tym ostatnim zdaniem właśnie przeciągnął linę na swoją stronę.

Black wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do mężczyzny. Miał przez chwilę wątpliwości, ale z drugiej strony nie mógłby przegapić takiej okazji. 

– Dla siebie mogę zrobić wyjątek. – gdyby nie ta perspektywa, zapewne dawno by już go tu nie było, ale nie mógł sobie odpuścić takiego spotkania, tym bardziej że teraz interesowała go jeszcze jego przyszła relacja z Cage'em. To coś, czego nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić.

Zatem, zamiast realizować misje, posłusznie podążał za szczerzącym się Johnny'm z powrotem do baru. Skierowali się od razu do po piwo. Cage zamówił trzy kufle trunku, po czym zajęli miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, w zacisznym kącie baru.

– Musisz sobie wybaczyć, ale uwielbiasz się spóźniać, pewnie dlatego, że wiesz, jak bardzo mnie to denerwuję. – kąciki ust Johnny'ego powędrowały do góry.

– W to jestem wstanie uwierzyć. – Erron wciąż niepewnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, nie wiedząc dokładnie co robić.

– Wyluzuj młody i ściągnij tę maskę, w niej trudno się pije. Nie martw się, widziałem cię bez niej milion razy. Z resztą tutaj i tak rzadko ją zakładasz – powiedział, po czym upił kilka łyków swojego napoju.

Black wcale nie czuł się pewniej. Nie miał problemów z odsłanianiem twarzy, po prostu był już mocno niecierpliwy, żeby dowiedzieć się, co tu się dzieje.

Po chwili jednak postanowił ściągnąć maskę i odłożyć ją na stół. Po tym chwycił za kufel i upił połowę zawartości, mając nadzieję, że alkohol pomoże przetrawić mu tę sytuację. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego w przyszłości akurat z nim nabędzie przyjacielskie relacje. Cage w jego czasach jest wkurwiającą kolorową papugą, która swoim ego przebija sufit. Więc tutaj zmienił się, aż tak bardzo?

Siedzieli we dwójkę przez jakiś czas, a Johnny opowiadał mu, co się zmieniło na świecie. Black jednak wciąż czekał na najciekawsze.

I w końcu się doczekał, bo obok siebie usłyszał swój własny głos.

– Nie mówiłeś, że będzie towarzystwo. – spojrzał w stronę dźwięku. To jakby się przebrał i patrzył w lustro. Drugi raz spotyka sam siebie, ale dalej jest tak samo podekscytowany.

– Nie mówiłeś, że podróżowałeś w czasie – odpowiedział Cage.

– Nie pytałeś, poza tym nie ma co opowiadać, wspomnienia z takich podróży szybko znikają. – starszy Black zajął miejsce obok przyjaciela. – Co mu już zdążyłeś nagadać?

– Od razu z oskarżeniami. – zaśmiał się, robiąc mu więcej miejsca.

– No to co młody, co chciałbyś wiedzieć? – starszy najemnik zwrócił się do niego.

Erron przez jakiś czas nie mógł się odezwać. Patrzył się na niego z lekko uchylonymi ustami. W końcu jednak zebrał się w sobie, żeby zapytać o najważniejszą w tej chwili rzecz.

– Co was łączy? – spytał prosto z mostu, kończyła mu się cierpliwość, a chciał znać odpowiedź i to teraz.

Ten westchnął i zaśmiał się. – Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć. – zaczął powoli – W końcu musiałem przystopować z moim życiem. Pieniądze już nie są dla mnie tak ważne. A co do Cage'a, faktycznie kiedyś był wkurwiający, no ale na szczęście teraz bywa mniej.

– Dziękuję. – powiedział Johnny sarkastycznie i szturchnął go ramieniem.

Najemnik mimo odpowiedzi nadal nie wiedział co się dzieje. 

– Więc kim dla siebie jesteście?– sprostował.

Cage podrapał się po karku, spoglądając na mężczyznę koło niego. Ten kiwnął mu głową. 

– Wiesz mógłbym powiedzieć ci wprost, ale jestem pewny, że szybko to rozgryziesz. – wyjaśnił.

Erron spojrzał na jego przebiegły uśmiech, a u starszego siebie zobaczył ten sam wyraz twarzy. Johnny uważał go chyba, za mądrzejszego niż jest, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu nic nie rozumiał. W końcu żołnierz postanowił, więc zlitować się nad nim i powoli przesunął swoją ręką po stole, żeby następnie, spleść ją z dłonią najemnika. 

Po plecach Black’a przebiegły ciarki.

– Kurwa. Co do cholery! – rzucił szybko odsuwając się nieco do tyłu. Teraz sam nie był pewny czy chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Pochylił się nad stołem i schował twarz w dłoniach.

To było dla niego nie do pojęcia. Został jeszcze chwilę w tej pozycji, po czym przetarł oczy i jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoją starszą wersję.

– Ale dlaczego Cage?

– Pamiętaj, że to twój własny wybór, zrozumiesz, jak dorośniesz. Musisz po prostu do tego dojrzeć. – wytłumaczył.

Dla najemnika było to trochę za dużo na ten wieczór, potrzebował jakiś neutralnych wiadomości.

– Jak bardzo zmieniłeś tryb życia? – spróbował zmienić jakoś temat.

– Mieszkamy razem. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, jakby świetnie się bawił, pogarszając coraz to bardziej tę sytuację.

– Ja pierdolę.– tego zdecydowanie było za wiele. Wiedział, że przyszłość może go zaskoczyć, ale to były jakieś żarty.

– A właśnie, załatwiłeś już, kogo trzeba? – zapytał Erron.

– Nie. Twój... – specjalne nacisnął na następne słowo, wpatrując się w żołnierza, by przetrawić jakoś to wszystko. – ...chłopak, mi przeszkodził.

Musiał przyznać, że Cage naprawdę był teraz przystojny, ale znał charakter tylko jego młodszej wersji, więc trudno jest mu sobie wyobrazić związek z nim.

– W takim razie możesz przenocować u nas, a rano wrócisz do swoich zajęć. Co ty na to? – zaproponował starszy Black.

– Wybacz, ale chyba podziękuję. Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden wieczór. Skończę co mam zrobić i wracam do swoich czasów. – mówiąc to, powrócił do swojego kufla i duszkiem opróżnił jego zawartość.

– Jeśli nie chcesz, to cię nie zatrzymam, ale możesz mi uwierzyć, że będzie ci ciężko. Raczej nie jesteś gotowy na zabezpieczenia jakie ludzie mają teraz w domach. Łatwiej ci będzie dorwać kogoś w dzień.

Erron znów się zawahał. Wkurzało go to. Jego przyszła wersja dokładnie go znała, więc wiedział jak z nim rozmawiać. Spojrzał na dwójkę mężczyzn. W ich oczach widział już zwycięstwo. Mógłby dalej walczyć, ale i tak wiedział, że zaraz go czymś przekonają. A w sumie to sam mimo wszystko chciał zobaczyć jeszcze więcej ze swojego przyszłego życia. Westchnął przeciągle. 

– Niech będzie.

_____________________________

Spędzili w barze jeszcze godzinę, rozmawiając o mniej zaskakujących rzeczach. Potem Cage zaproponował powrót do domu.

Młody Black przekroczył próg mieszkania w dość nowoczesnym wieżowcu. Przed wejściem głębiej ściągnął buty. Johnny wyjaśnił mu, że mieszka tu większość agentów specjalnych z jego bazy. Rozejrzał się po sporym salonie. Wszystko było ładnie zachowane w ciemnych szarych kolorach i bieli. Aneks kuchenny miał widok na salon, a gdy podszedł bliżej kanapy, zobaczył, że ściana oddzielająca przedpokój miała po drugiej stronie otwartą sypialnię z dużym dwuosobowym łóżkiem.

Nadal próbował to wszystko sobie jakoś poukładać. Podszedł do ogromnego okna, które zajmowało całą boczną ścianę penthouse'u. Byli dość wysoko, a więc widok również był niesamowity.

– Podoba się? – zapytał żołnierz, podchodząc do niego.

– Ujdzie. – odpowiedział wymijająco. Nie chciał wyglądać jak szczeniak, który wpuszczony do nowego miejsca merda ogonem i skacze na wszystko wokół.

– Jest zafascynowany. – starszy najemnik podszedł do nich, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– No tak, mnie może próbować oszukać, ale ciebie nie zdoła. – Johnny wyszczerzył się i objął ramieniem swojego chłopaka. – Poza tym, starszy jesteś mądrzejszy. – powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy.

Ta dwójka wydawała bawić się świetnie, za to młodszy Erron zaczynał coraz bardziej odczuwać piętrzącą się intymną atmosferę. Przełknął ślinę i kaszlnął teatralnie, próbując przypomnieć im że nie są tu sami.

Obaj spojrzeli się na niego, lecz nie odsunęli od siebie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Dla Blacka jak najbardziej niezręczna. Mężczyźni zerknęli znów po sobie, tym razem bardziej porozumiewawczo. Cage uśmiechnął się chytrze, co szybko odwzajemnił mu jego kochanek.

I to bardzo nie spodobało się młodszemu Black'owi. Obserwował ich, marszcząc brwi.

– Właściwie Black to Black. – powiedział żołnierz i powoli okrążył młodszego mężczyznę, stając za nim, na co ten od razu odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Co powiesz, żeby tego wieczoru nieco bardziej się zrelaksować? – powoli zbliżał się do niego.

– Co kurwa? – Erron zrobił krok w tył. Nie podobało mu się, w jaki sposób Cage na niego patrzy. Tym bardziej że był on coraz bliżej. Chciał cofnąć się dalej, ale wtedy zderzył się ze swoją starszą wersją. Ten położył mu ręce na ramionach.

– Daj spokój, dobrze wiem, że tego potrzebujesz. – powiedział Black i ściągnął młodszemu kapelusz z głowy, rzucając go na kanapę.

– Chyba was pojebało. – wysyczał.

– Pamiętaj, że próbujesz oszukać siebie. Jak sobie przypomnę, w jakim celibacie wtedy żyłem, to aż przykro się robi. – zjechał dłońmi po jego ramionach. Johnny natomiast zbliżył się wystarczająco, żeby, położyć rękę na jego klatce piersiowej i zaczął odpinać mu kurtkę.

Erron spiął nagle wszystkie mięśnie i złapał jego nadgarstek, patrząc na niego wściekle. Tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby dopełnić ten pojebany dzień. Trójkąt z Cage'em i samym sobą. Już chciał się wyrwać i spierdalać stąd jak najdalej, ale w tym momencie starszy Black złapał go za szczękę i zbliżył się do jego ucha.

– Długo jeszcze będziesz się opierać? Przecież tego chcesz. – szepnął – Nie możesz w nieskończoność pracować, a potem się upijać, żeby zapomnieć o swoim kutasie.

Erron był wkurzony. Mało powiedziane. Wkurwiony, bo starszy on miał rację. I zawsze będzie miał, w końcu zna go na wylot.

– Przecież komu możesz bardziej zaufać niż sobie?

Mężczyzna zaczął się uginać. – Kurwa. – przeklną pod nosem. To najbardziej popierdolona sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł. Rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw po trzy razy. Myślał nawet o zabiciu tej dwójki, ale dobrze wiedział, że nie ma szans. Spuścił wzrok niżej i westchnął, poddając się. Był pewny, że sam sobie nie zrobi krzywdy, więc w końcu wypuścił z uścisku rękę Cage'a. Może nie był to jednak najgorszy pomysł, pojebany jak najbardziej, ale nie najgorszy.

– Dobry chłopiec. – starszy ściągnął jego chustę, a Johnny kurtkę. Został w czarnej koszuli, której pierwsze guziki zostały odpięte. Pas z bronią został również rzucony na kanapę. Czuł się nieswojo, nie była to w końcu codzienna sytuacja. Spojrzał Cage'owi w oczy, gdy ten ściągał kamizelkę i opadł się na kolana, by dobrać się do jego paska. Cholera. Dreszcz przeszedł go po całym ciele, gdy jedna z dłoni wylądowała mu na kroczu, aż przygryzł dolną wargę. Johnny masował, go sprawiając, że wypukłość w jego spodniach rosła.

– Chyba dawno tego nie robiłeś. – stwierdził bardziej, niż zapytał z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Spierdalaj. – starał się zachować spokój. Niestety obaj mieli rację, dawno tego nie robił i do tego, usilnie starał się zapomnieć o fizycznych potrzebach.

Uwagę od żołnierza odwróciły mu ręce, które znalazły się na jego odsłoniętym już torsie. Starszy Black wędrował dłońmi w górę i w dół po jego klatce piersiowej.

Najemnik przymknął oczy, skupiając się na doznaniach. Było mu teraz bardzo przyjemnie, ale czego innego się spodziewał, miał przecież odczynienia z samym sobą i Cage'em, który był jego jebanym przyszłym chłopakiem, wiedzieli co zrobić, żeby było mu dobrze. 

Starał się nie wydać, żadnego dźwięku, coraz mocniej przygryzając dolną wargę.

Nagle jednak poczuł ogromny napływ ciepła, gdy Johnny wziął całego jego penisa głęboko w gardło. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, a z jego ust wyrwał się głuchy jęk. Natychmiast zakrył usta dłonią, by nie dopuścić do tego zawstydzającego dźwięku kolejny raz. Niestety na jego policzkach pojawiły się już lekkie rumieńce.

– Nie musisz się hamować. Jesteś wśród swoich. – powiedział miękko starszy Black – Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę.– mówiąc to, zdjął z młodszego koszulę i złapał go za nadgarstki, przenosząc je za plecy.

– Co robisz? – zapytał. Chwilę potem poczuł zimny metal na skórze. – Kurwa! – szarpnął się gwałtownie. – Rozkuj mnie!

– Spokojnie. – starszy złapał go delikatnie za szyję i przycisnął do siebie. – Spełniam tylko twoje fantazje. – powiedział i przygryzł płatek jego ucha.

Cage umieścił jedną dłoń na brzuchu najemnika i mocno przyspieszył swój rytm, na co Black zaczął głębiej oddychać. Próbował się uspokoić coraz mocniej gryząc wargę, lecz udaremniły mu to palce wsuwające się do jego ust.

– Chcesz się pokaleczyć? Lepiej podziel się z nami twoimi słodkimi jękami.

Erron najchętniej powiedziałby mu, że ma się pierdolić, ale z faktu na to, że Cage robił mu teraz najlepszą laskę w jego życiu i był już naprawdę blisko spełnienia, musiał ostatkami sił próbować zachować ciszę. Wolał nie dać się już bardziej upokorzyć.

Na jego nieszczęście palce tkwiące mu w ustach, umożliwiały jego jękom swobodne rozprzestrzenianie się po pomieszczeniu.

Cage musiał mieć, spore doświadczenie, bo wychodziło mu to na tyle dobrze, że Black wydawał z siebie żałosne i coraz głośniejsze odgłosy ku uciesze dwójki mężczyzn. Mocno zaciskał powieki, czując nadchodzący szczyt. Oddech stał się głęboki, a serce biło mu tak mocno, że czuł, jak obija się o żebra. Dodatkowo jego szyję osypywały ugryzienia i pocałunki.

Nagle krzyknął głośno, a po całym jego ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, gdy doszedł w ustach Johnny'ego. Kolana ugięły się pod nim, na szczęście starszy Black trzymał go na nogach, gdy on dyszał, zmęczony doznaniami.

Cage przełknął spermę i przetarł usta, uśmiechając się. 

– Może przejdziemy na łóżko? Będzie wygodniej. – dodał po chwili.

Nikt nie czekał na zgodę młodszego mężczyzny. Przenieśli się kawałek dalej. 

Black usiadł na brzegu i posadził sobie młodego na kolanach plecami do siebie. Cage pozbył się jednym pociągnięciem jego spodni i bokserek.

Od razu po tym najemnik ułożył nogi skutego chłopaka na swoich i rozłożył je, by Johnny miał dobry widok i łatwy dostęp.

To zdecydowanie nie była pozycja, w jakiej młody Erron chciał się znaleźć. Bezbronny, zawstydzony i zupełnie nagi, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka pozostawała ubrana. Cage podszedł do jednej z szafek przy łóżku i wyciągnął małą tubkę i kilka prezerwatyw.

Black spiął się na ten widok.

– Nie bój się, zapewniam, że będzie przyjemnie. – mruknął mu do ucha starszy.

Żołnierz ponownie ukląkł przy nim i wycisnął trochę żelu na swoją rękę. – Na początku może być dziwnie, ale szybko się przyzwyczaisz. – powiedział, starając się go uspokoić.

Erron skrzywił twarz, gdy poczuł zimno na skórze, po chwili jeden z palców, powoli wsunął w niego. Spojrzenie młodego kowboja spotkało się ze wzrokiem Johnny'ego, na co ten uśmiechnął się figlarnie. Black szybko odwrócił głowę.

– Ohh nie wstydź się. – Cage poruszył się w nim, co napotkało się z głośnym sapnięciem. Gdy rozciągnął go nieco bardziej dołożył kolejny palec.

Black zagryzł mocno zęby. Nie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze być na dole, chodź czasem, o tym myślał. Nie było po prostu odpowiedniej osoby, której mógłby zaufać.

Dziwne uczucie rozpychania powoli zastąpiła przyjemność. Cage wiedział, co robi.

Nagle plecy wygięły mu się w łuk, a z gardła wydobył się pojedynczy jęk, gdy po całym jego ciele przebiegły ponowne dreszcze.

– Chyba znalazłem twój wrażliwy punkt. – zaśmiał się Johnny, napierając dalej na jego prostatę.

Black wił się, dysząc ciężko, chowając się w zagłębieniu szyi starszego najemnika, który zajął się symulowaniem jego penisa. I jak się okazało, miał bardzo sprawne ręce i coraz bliżej było Black'owi do drugiego orgazmu. 

Poczuł jak dochodzi trzeci palec. Jego oddech stał się gorący, a na czole pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu.

– Myślę, że już jest gotowy. – powiedział mężczyzna za nim. Obaj zaprzestali swoich czynności. 

Erron poczuł zimno na członku, a z jego wnętrza wysunęły się palce. Spojrzał przed siebie i mruknął niezadowolony.

– Nie rozpaczaj, zaraz dostaniesz coś większego. – Cage wstał z podłogi. Teraz Black na wysokości swojego wzroku miał widok wprost na krocze żołnierza, na którym rysowała się już spora wypukłość. Mężczyzna ściągnął pasek ze swoim nazwiskiem i rzucił na ziemię. Powoli rozpiął rozporek i wyciągnął z bokserek sztywnego penisa. Młody najemnik przeraził się nieco. Nie był teraz tak pewny swojej decyzji.

– Oho, widzę nutkę strachu w oczach naszego kowboja. – Johnny zwrócił się do kochanka.

– Kowboja powiadasz? No to może sprawimy, żeby poczuł się bardziej swojo? – zapytał, z uśmiechem po czym chwycił podbródek młodszego i zwrócił jego twarz w swoją stronę. – Konia nie mamy, ale coś tego wieczoru sobie po ujeżdżasz. – po tych słowach wstał podnosząc go razem ze sobą, a jego miejsce zajął Cage.

– N-nie…chwila… – Black zacisnął dłonie w pięści, sprawdzając, czy jednak nie uda mu się rozerwać kajdanek. Niestety nic z tego nie wyszło.

– Będzie dobrze. – starszy najemnik uśmiechnął się i pchnął go w stronę swojego chłopaka. Sam zajął miejsce na fotelu przy łóżku i obserwował pozostałą dwójkę.

Cage złapał Erron'a w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Złożył kilka pocałunków na jego brzuchu, schodząc coraz niżej. Black westchnął, gdy ciepły język żołnierza przejechał po całej długości jego twardego penisa. Mimowolnie wychylił biodra, prosząc o więcej.

– Taki jesteś potrzebujący? Spokojnie, jeszcze będziesz miał czas, żeby dojść. – zaśmiał się i posadził go sobie na kolanach przodem do siebie. Chwycił za jedną prezerwatywę dla siebie, po czym otworzył ją zębami i założył sprawnie. Zaraz po tym spojrzał na Black'a i nie czejakąc dłużej, złapał go za pośladki i podnosł do góry. Drugą ręką nakierował swojego penisa na wejście mężczyzny i wsunął delikatnie czubek.

Black spiął wszystkie mięśnie i przymknął oczy.

– Jeśli się nie rozluźnisz, nie mogę zagwarantować, że nie będzie bolało. – powiedział miękko, a gdy poczuł, że Erron stopniowo się przyzwyczaja, zaczął delikatnie się w nim zanurzać. Po dłuższej chwili dotarł do końca, przy czym towarzyszył mu cichy jęk mężczyzny. – Jak się czujesz?

– Zamknij się. – Black nadal zawstydzony nie otwierał oczu, tym bardziej że wciąż krępowały go ręce za plecami. Miał dość, że jest tu tak bierny i zachowuję się jak prawiczek. Chodź teoretycznie, w tym aspekcie nim był.

– Jedziesz z nim, lubi na ostro. – odezwał się mężczyzna na fotelu.

– Wiem, przecież. – odpowiedział mu Cage, ignorując to, że jego kochanek zdążył już wyciągnąć swoją męskość i zaczął zabawiać się samemu. – Ale z tego, co pamiętam, to wtedy jeszcze nie byłeś na dole.

– Oh proszę cię, nie jestem panienką. Poza tym mój pierwszy raz był bardziej hardcorowy.

– No w sumie, to nie opowiadałeś mi.

– Nie ma czego. Kano, zerżnął mnie w toalecie.

– Zgwałcił cię?

– Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto dałby się zgwałcić? Upił się i uznałem to za idealną okazję. Ja będę zaspokojony, a on nie będzie niczego pamiętał.

Black przez to ich całe gadanie myślał, że zaraz spali się, że wstydu.

– Możecie obaj się zamknąć?! – krzyknął, próbując wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę pewności siebie. Własnymi siłami uniósł biodra, żeby zaraz po tym, znów nabić się na członka Johnny'ego.

Jego pomysł pokazania, że nie jest zawstydzonym prawiczkiem, zawiódł jednak zaraz po tym, gdy trafił w swoją prostatę, co wywołało nagły jęk, a on zgiął się, lądując na torsie Cage'a.

– Jeśli próbowałeś nas podniecić, to ci się udało. – zaśmiał się żołnierz, a starszy Black jedynie uśmiechnął się na tę uroczą próbę pokazania dominacji. – Ej, teraz już w ogóle na nas nie spojrzysz? – zapytał Johnny, gdy najemnik pozostawał w tej samej pozycji. Chwycił go za podbródek, zmuszając do nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego.

Nic jednak nie powiedział. Patrzył tylko na niego z uśmiechem, co lekko zmieszało mężczyznę.

Po chwili jednak zmniejszył odległość między nimi, wypijając się w usta rewolwerowca.

Black doznał szoku, przez co rozchylił usta. Tamten natychmiast to wykorzystał, pogłębiając pocałunek. Erron zmrużył oczy i wydał z siebie cichy pomruk. Nie oddał pieszczoty, ale też jej nie przerwał.

Cage dobrze całował. Jednak Black miał pewne opory. To nadal było trochę dziwne. W końcu odsunął się od mężczyzny, spoglądając w bok na swoją starszą wersję.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał nieco onieśmielony faktem, że ten masturbuje się, patrząc na nich jakby oglądał porno.

– On cię właśnie pieprzy, a ty się pytasz, czy nie przeszkadza mi, że cię całuje? – usłyszał retoryczną odpowiedź.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupie to było pytanie. Postanowił więc sam zastosować się do swoich słów i się zamknąć.

Cage wiedząc już, że ten jest chętny na tyle, by próbować przejąć inicjatywę, złapał go za pośladki i zaczął poruszać się w nim. Z początku powoli i łagodnie, lecz w krótkim czasie nabierał tempa. Cały czas był wpatrzony w twarz młodego kowboja, obserwując jego reakcje.

To była jednak miła odmiana. Black z teraźniejszości, jest bardziej śmiały. Jednak lata związku robią swoje. Tu Johnny miał okazję przypomnieć sobie jak to było na początku.

Black pochylił się, opierając czoło na jego ramieniu, a klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosiła się wraz we wdychanym powietrzem. Szybko przyzwyczaił się do nowego uczucia i starał skupić na czerpaniu przyjemności.

W tym momencie złapał się również na myśli, że wcale nie żałuję przyjścia tutaj, ale do tego nigdy się nie przyznałby się na głos.

W końcu straszy Erron, postanowił jednak przerwać bierne przypatrywanie się dwójce mężczyzn. Powoli wstał z fotela i podszedł za plecy młodego najemnika. Położył mu ręce na barkach i przez chwilę wodził nimi po jego podskakującym ciele. Następnie przeniósł jedną z dłoni na jego szyję i odchylił mu głowę w tył. Studiował przez chwilę jego twarz, a potem pochylił się, by złączyć ich usta w pocałunku.

Kowboj jęknął mimowolnie i tym razem oddał już pieszczotę. Dziwnie było całować siebie, ale nie narzekał zbytnio. Przyjemność ta niestety szybko się skończyła, a on został popchnięty na Cage'a i razem upadli na łóżko. Zaraz po tym nastąpiła chwila przerwy. 

Spróbował spojrzeć w tył, lecz ręce za plecami, dalej nie były najwygodniejszą pozycją. 

Na pośladkach poczuł kolejną parę rąk, a zaraz po tym, kolejnego członka próbującego się w niego wbić.

Przerażony rozszerzył oczy.

– Czekaj! – krzyknął, biorąc głębszy oddech. – N-nie..

– Nie pożałujesz. – to było jedyne, co odpowiedział mu starszy Black i powoli wsunął swoją męskość do ciasnej przestrzeni.

Erron nawet nie starał się powstrzymać dźwięków, to było zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Za to starszy w ogóle się nie przejmując, złapał za jego skute nadgarstki i przyśpieszył pchnięcia.

– Zwo-zwolnij…proszę… – młody jęczał, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łzy, które natychmiast spłynęły po jego policzkach.

Dopiero co udało mu się oswoić i nagle oni znowu mu dokładają. Już przestał liczyć, ile razy zrobili to tego wieczoru. W jego głowie plątało się tyle myśli, ale równocześnie nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu, na żadnej ze swoich walk nie zmęczył się tak bardzo, jak teraz. Podczas seksu z dwójką mężczyzn.

Black uwielbiał kontrolę. Zawsze wolał mieć panowanie nad wszystkim i górować nad innymi. Więc skarcił się za myśl, że gdyby miał wybierać, już zawsze, wolałby być na dole. To obezwładniające uczucie, które sprawiało, że przed jego oczami pojawiały się mroczki, wypełniało właśnie całe jego ciało.

Musiał chyba w końcu przyznać, że był jednak masochistą. Bo każdy inny normalny człowiek, nie czerpałby takiej przyjemności z niezbyt delikatnego seksu.

– Hej – usłyszał szept Cage'a i natychmiast zrównał się z jego spojrzeniem. Ten ujął jego twarz dłonią i otarł kciukiem wilgotny ślad na policzku. Rozchylił wargi po raz drugi, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz Erron niechętny, by go słuchać, pochylił się szybko nad nim, ponownie kosztując jego ust.

Trochę zaskoczyło to mężczyznę, ale nie protestował. Oddał niechlujny pocałunek, zmieniając go w bardziej namiętny.

Teraz ból, przyjemność i upokorzenie mieszały się ze sobą, sprawiając, że zmysły Black'a szalały. Coraz bliżej było mu również kolejnego spełnienia, gdy jego penis rytmicznie ocierał się o brzuch Cage'a.

Nie zdążył oderwać się od jego ust, a przez całe ciało przebiegł go prąd wywołany orgazmem. 

Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, dochodząc z głośnym jękiem i padł na tors żołnierza.

Dyszał, jakby przebiegł maraton.

Ostatnie co poczuł, to jak jego wnętrze pustoszeje, a ciepłe dłonie gładzą go po plecach i głowie.

Zamknął oczy i kilka sekund później zasnął wyczerpany.

_____________________________

Rozbudziły go promienie słoneczne. Przewrócił się na plecy i zasłonił ręką twarz, próbując zablokować dostęp światła.

Było mu przyjemnie ciepło, na dużym miękkim łóżku. Trochę za dużym jak na jego własne.

Szybko podniósł się do siadu i otworzył oczy.

Naprzeciwko niego w kuchni siedział Cage i on sam jedząc śniadanie.

– Witamy śpiącą królewnę. – zaśmiał się Johnny.

Black przetarł oczy. Przez chwilę naprawdę był pewny, że to, co działo się wczoraj, było tylko snem.

Rzeczywistość lubi go jednak zaskakiwać.

Spojrzał pod kołdrę. Był nagi, ale przynajmniej już czysty.

Teraz przypomniał sobie, po co w ogóle tu jest. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego ubrania były na szafce obok łóżka. Szybko sięgnął po bokserki i wciągnął je na siebie pod kołdrą. Potem wstał z zamiarem ubrania spodni i szybko tego pożałował, gdy poczuł ból w dolnych partiach ciała.

Nie umknęło to uwadze dwójki mężczyzn.

– Wybacz, może trochę przesadziliśmy. – od razu usłyszał przeprosiny starszego Black’a.

Erron rzucił mu tylko krótkie spojrzenie i dokończył ubieranie się. Zapiął swój pas z bronią i włożył kapelusz na głowę.

Obrócił się jeszcze na chwilę, studiując panoramę miasta. Jego cel mieszka nie daleko, będzie go śledził, gdy opuści dom.

Ostatni raz sprawdził, czy wszystko ma i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

– Może zjesz śniadanie? – zapytał Cage.

– Nie. – rzucił natychmiast w odpowiedzi, nieco ostrzej niż planował. Wciągnął szybko buty i otworzył drzwi. Już chciał wychodzić, ale nagle zatrzymało go poczucie winy.

Wyglądało to, jakby był na nich zły, a to nieprawda. To był jego wybór, żeby tu przyjść, potem zgodził się na wszystko i co najważniejsze wcale nie żałował.

Obrócił się, spoglądając na nich, ale zaraz po tym wbił wzrok w podłogę. Nie wiedział dokładnie co powiedzieć.

– Ja… – zaczął, lecz nie był w stanie nic wydusić.

– Spoko młody. – przerwał mu Johnny.

– Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. – dokończył jego kochanek i obaj uśmiechnęli się do najemnika. – Powodzenia i może dane nam się będzie jeszcze spotkać.

Erron uspokoił się. Złapał rąbek kapelusza i skinął im na pożegnanie. Zaraz po tym odwrócił się i opuścił apartament, a kącik jego ust powędrował lekko do góry.


End file.
